


La sonrisa que escondía un millón de lágrimas

by wandererstark



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark
Summary: Seina lleva una vida tranquila en la que intenta hacer feliz a todos. Sin embargo, todo cambiará cuando conozca a alguien de lo que fue otra vida...





	La sonrisa que escondía un millón de lágrimas

Seina recorría siempre el mismo trayecto hacia el instituto, por lo que todos los del vencindario la reconocían a ella y a su sonrisa.

“Buenos días, ¿qué tal la fruta hoy?”

“Buenos días, ¿mucho trabajo en la peluquería esta semana?”

“Buenos días, ¿con su paseo matinal?”

Siempre con una sonrisa a la ida y a la vuelta. Daba igual si había hecho un mal examen pese a haber estudiado todo lo que podía, si una chica le había llamado tonta y se habían reído de ella, si el chico que le gustaba le había rechazado, si su única amiga se tenía que mudar a otra ciudad en cuestión de semanas…

Siempre una sonrisa en su cara para todos.

A veces tenía unos sueños muy raros sobre un instituto de locos y un ángel. Otras veces eran sobre un partido de beisbol (deporte al cual nunca había jugado) o un grupo de música del cual era miembro.

Y siempre se levantaba con la almohada empapada de lágrimas tras ellos.

Aumentó el volumen de la canción que reproducía en el móvil mientras torcía una esquina. Una sensación de calidez le llego mientras escuchaba la letra acompañada del sonido de la guitarra y anotó mentalmente el nombre de la cantante para comprobar si había compuesto más canciones que le resultaran así de cercanas.

Iba tan concentrada en el sonido de los acordes que se chocó con un chico de su edad más o menos.

Su disculpa se congeló en sus labios mientras el chico y ella se miraban a los ojos. Lo conocía pero, ¿de qué?

Los ojos de él se abrieron como platos como si cayera en la cuenta de algo y mostró una sonrisa muy cálida.

“Yui” fue el nombre que salieron de sus labios.

Y no era su nombre, pero hizo que todos sus sueños fueran a su mente a cámara rápida en ese preciso instante. Se pararon en una figura que le sonreía de esa misma forma.

Sus labios vacilantes formaron un nombre casi sin darse cuenta: “¿Hinata-senpai?”.

Y le abrazó, haciendo que todas las lágrimas que había contenido durante tantos años se derramaran en el jersey del hasta unos instantes atrás desconocido.

“Te lo prometí” le susurró mientras ella seguía llorando.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algo para mejorar? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
